Dying Times
by Hawki
Summary: Oneshot: In the upcoming age of mass warfare, the Ghosts have reached their dying times, as the need for infiltrators is diminishing. And Nova was no exception...


Disclaimer: I don't own Starcraft or its characters.

**Dying Times**

**Diary Entry of Specialist Terra**

**0641 hours, ****20****th**** May, 2506**

_Our time is ending. My time is ending._

_Well, technically that isn't completely true. Our time, the time of ghosts, of spectres, ended long ago. Alright, technically only a number of years, but for someone who's had the memory of most of her life erased, thus leaving a memory span of around ten years, it certainly feels like a long time._

_As a ghost, my specialisation was in infiltration and assassination, 'executing' both with __lethal efficiency. They were increasingly called into play, for in the aftermath of the Brood War and the lack of a common enemy to fight (well kinda. Earth was beyond our reach and attacking the zerg would have been tantamount to suicide), numerous rebellions broke out across the Terran Dominion, the Koprulu Liberation Front (KLF) being among the most notable._

_The raid on the munitions factory at New Sydney, the infiltration of Aiur's jungles to recover protoss technology… In those days, we ghosts were desired. With the only conflict being down to the work of rebels and terrorists, we ghosts were valued. We were…desired. I thought it would last forever…_

_But things are different now. War is returning to the Koprulu Sector, similar yet different to the past. Our intelligence sources indicate that the protoss are moving to reclaim Aiur, a planet that, in their absence, the Dominion has established as a primary source of raw materials, not to mention a treasure trove of advanced technology. I doubt that the mouthless aliens will take kindly to this._

_The Queen Bitch of the Universe, aka Sarah Kerrigan, the Queen of Blades, is also stirring. Exactly what she's been doing these past years is unknown, but given the recent zerg attack on the terrazine refinery on Mar Sara, I doubt that she's been twiddling her thumbs._

_Mass warfare is what is destined to follow, a conflict that harkens back to the slaughter that the Terran Confederacy experienced. There's no place for ghosts like us in this age; we can't infiltrate a zerg base after all, and the protoss, with their increased militarism, will be ever vigilant against our kind. I hate to admit it, but no matter how powerful our psionic powers are, theirs will always be greater._

_Our time has ended, demonstrated by the fact that I've been assigned to the 3__rd__ Division of Omega Squadron as a specialist. It's so different from Nova Squadron, what with the rehabbed freaks and the heavy handed warfare. True, I can still call in nuclear strikes, yes, I've been issued with lockdown rounds (although why I'd need them in these circumstances is beyond me), but it's just not the same. I've lost any sense of independence. The fact ways down on me as much as this CMC-400 armour. How the hell marines function in this chicken suit, I have no idea._

_Instead of my usual weapons such as an assault rifle or C-20A canister rifle, I've been equipped with a C-14 gauss rifle, with a P1000 as backup, not to mention recoilless nuclear warheads. The rifle feels strange…heavy. Still, maybe that's due to the fact that it's been loaded with U-238 shells. We'll need them too, considering that we'll be using HEV (Human Entry Vehicles) to drop down onto the surface of Korhal IV, the capital of the Terran Dominion, which is currently under siege by zerg forces. Like the UED attack, most of the fighting is centred around Augustrad. Hopefully the outcome will be different and history won't repeat itself._

_I can hear that computerised voice, reminding us to prepare to drop. How the hell can we "prepare" when everything is done for us!? What's to prepare for? All I have to do is land on the surface, open fire at a horde of bugs and fire nukes whenever the brass orders me to._

_Damn…I miss the old days._

_I extinguish my cigarette, glad to be rid of the damn thing. Cancer sticks are disgusting, but to not smoke in the marines is considered taboo. When I was a ghost, I didn't have such pressures. Oh well. Beggars can't be choosers._

_I "lock and load" (such an immature saying) my gauss rifle as the HEVs are released. _

_It's time for the last ghost to die._

**XXXX**

The above diary entry was located in the mission log of Specialist November Annabella Terra, a specialist of the 3rd Division of Omega Squadron who took part in the successful defence of Augustrad on 20th May, 2506, confirmed KIA on same date. Honours have come from Intelligence Agent Malcom Kelerchian, Staff Sergeant Hartley of the Ghost Academy and Colonel Jackson Hauler of Nova Squadron.

Please see attached file and delete all civilian and military records of above marine/former ghost.

**A/N**

_Ok, kinda pointless, and unrealistic. However, in light of the announcement of SC2, I felt compelled to write this._

_As far as Starcraft is concerned right now, I have mixed feelings. Yes, I'm excited about the release of SC2 and I know that I'm not the only one. However, no-one seems to care about what happened to SC: Ghost. Has it been cancelled completely? Will it be released someday? Will elements of it be incorporated into SC2? Will it be novelised in the same way that Warcraft Adventures: Lord of the Clans was?_

_Most likely however, is the possibility that it's simply been forgotten. So while I look forward to SC2, I, for one, will never forget the game that we hardly knew._

_RIP_


End file.
